The rise of harry potter
by Strey
Summary: dark but not evil super power full harry and many female companions after ootp but sirus isnt dead
1. The begining

**This is a dark but not evil many super power harry so if you like that then here u go but beware LOTS of lemons**

It was a hot day in Privet drive no body was out except for a 15 yr old teenager mowing the lawn. But this was no ordinary teenager this was harry potter the boy-who-bloody-lived. But not the old harry potter this harry potter was not scrawny, pale, and short.

He was now 6'1 golden brown and since he's been using his cousins weights that he doesn't use anymore had some muscle but not ripped just enough to be noticeable.

So while he was mowing the lawn he had taken off his shirt. So when ever some girls walked by stare or make cat calls and even some guys.

When harry was done he went back into the house and said "the lawns done uncle Vernon" Vernon turned around "good now go up to your room and stay up there till you have to come make dinner freak" harry just nodded and went up to his room laid down on his bed and took a short nap.

When harry woke up he saw something that would scar him for life. Aunt petunia had come into his room in a red see through lingerie "uh aunt petunia what are u doing?" she walked over and crawled on harry's bed "oh just giving you your early birthday present". Harry was trying to crawl back but he had reached the edge of his bed. "Oh come on harry you know you want to"

Aunt petunia pulled off his boxers and started pumping him "no (beep) please (beep) stop (beep) what is that beeping". Harry woke up and looked around "phew it was only a dream than god". Harry got up got dressed in his hand me down baggy clothes and looked in the mirror. "that's it I'm going shopping today" so harry went the door down the stairs and reached for the handle when "FREAK WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING" said Uncle Vernon

Harry turned around and said "I'm going out to buy me some new clothes" Uncle Vernon's face turned red "you don't have any money" harry turned around "yes Uncle Vernon I do heaps of it" he turned around and reached for the handle when Uncle Vernon turned purple "then u will give me all of it since we had to take your ungrateful self in" he said with a sneer. Harry turned around with glowing eyes and said "you listen and listen well u fucking muggle if anyone should be ungrateful its you and your fucking family I take care of the house yard and cook for you so I WILL go and do what I want with MY money and you will never see one pound of it got it"

Uncle Vernon was shaking with rage and ran at harry intent on hurting him. He swung and harry dodged and brought up his knee in to Uncle Vernon's stomach and doubled of "if u ever try to hit me again I will personally see that you won't see the light of day again" with that harry walked out the door and into the hot day

He stuck out his wand and the day bus pulls up beside him with a bang "thank you for traveling with day bus my name she veche veche and ill be your co driver today" harry put 2 sickles in the contain and said the leaky couldern.

End of chapter 1

Sorry it was so short I've been at school typing this so bare with me ill put more once I get home some time today so bare with me and please **REVIEW**


	2. claming inheritance

**Chapter 2 claiming inheritance shopping and loosing friends**

Harry got off the bus and walked into the leaky cauldron and snuck through the building to the back so no one will see him tapped the bricks and entered diagon alley. The first thing harry did was he went to gringotts harry walked up the rows of goblins till and asked "I would like to make a large withdrawal and any item that would allow me to carry a larger number of galleons and muggle money.

The goblin looked down and sneered "well we have those items but they would cost you 50 galleons" harry nodded "then I will need you to take me to my vault to get the money and if I have any other vaults" the goblin looked like he had been hit over the head with a hammer "Mr. Potter you have over 3 vaults that belong to your mother and father called the fallen, potter and lily vaults I think you should see the owner of gringotts" the goblin said and snapped his finger a goblin came out of a room

Harry looked over and smiled "hello griphook its nice to see you again how are you doing" the goblin looked astonished and smiled "very nice thank u Mr. Potter but I'm surprised you remembered my name" harry tilted his head the side "why wouldn't I you were the one who gave me my first ride to my vault" the goblin answered "well Mr. Potter humans think we look alike and that we are below them" harry said "I personally disagree with that why were would we put our money if we didn't have you guys and besides I'm already friends with a half giant and a werewolf so I think you guys are fine in my book"

The goblin shook his head "Mr. Potter you are a weird human" harry laughed "you and everyone else thinks so to, so what is this about me have some other vaults" the goblin turned around and said "this way Mr. Potter ill take you to the owner of gringotts" what felt like hours of traveling up winding stairs they reached a black door

"wait here Mr. Potter ill get the owner" and he went in harry waited for about 5 minutes till griphook came back out "you can come in Mr. Potter" harry nodded came in and was shocked. The entire room was filled with weapons, armor, heads of beast, and pictures of harry guest was ancestors. Then harry looked in front of him to see a VERY ancient goblin that if he was taller would have a beard longer than dumbledore "welcome Mr. Potter glad if you to see me I hear you have some vaults that you are not aware of" harry nodded "yes I do and would like to know as much there is to know about them or anything else" the goblin grinned and snapped his fingers and a file appeared "please have a seat Mr. Potter-" " call me harry" the goblin smiled "then call me ragnorok" he opened the file "well harry it seems that you are not totally human in fact your not at all.

Harry's eyes widened "w-w-w-w what are you talking about?" ragnorok smiled "harry your from a line that is called the fallen or as muggle put it fallen angels but before u say anything no your not a angel from heaven just that you look like one" harry was shocked "how?" ragnorok grinned "well your mother wasn't a muggle born she was adopted" harry fell out of his chair "is there anything else I should know about them or about my ancestors?" ragnorok looked down the file

"lets see heir of Merlin, godric griffindor, and the fallen prince" harry promptly fainted ragnorok sighed and summoned a pail of water and dumped it on harry who woke up immediately "so let me get this straight I'm not human I'm the heir of godric griffindor and Merlin?"

The goblin smiled "it seems so oh heres another thing" a box appeared and landed on ragnorok table

"this vial will awaken your powers and your genes so I would take it at home because it will be VERY painful" harry nodded "so can I get the keys to those vaults and some money" ragnorok nodded but said " you can withdrawal money but u cant go in them till your 16 I'm sorry harry but the wards wont let you"

Harry sighed "that's alright ill just take what items that will allow me to get the money" ragnorok nodded and gave harry a pouch and a wallet "just say how much you need and the money will appear" harry nodded "thank you ragnorok you've been a big help" harry shook his hand and left with griphook and went to so madam malkins "hello I would like to make a order" a young girl turned around "ok what can I get you Mr.?"

"potter I would like 7 pairs of black jeans 6 pairs ok black kakis 7 pairs of silk dress shirts all either green or red if u can get them mixed and your best battle robes" the girls eyes nearly popped out of her head and tallied up the price "that will be 200 galleons" harry said the amount and paid it harry went in the back and undressed down to his boxers and the girl blushed while measuring him

When they were done "it will talk about 2 or 3 hours" harry nodded "then can I just get a plain black robe with a deep hood please" she nodded and gave him the cloak "on the house cutie" and kissed him on the cheek and feeling a little bit brave harry smacked her on the ass and walked out to get some food.

Harry walked in the leaky cauldron and saw hermonie and ron harry pulled up his hood and sat at a table behind them so he can listen to them "oh I cant wait my mom is going to get so much money for spying on the brat potter and risking our lives" said ron "yeah the spoiled brat will get what's coming to him if he doesn't loose that hero complex of his" said hermonie

Harry was in shock and was no longer hungry then he was shaking in rage how could they betrayed him he saved both of there lives countless time and this was what he gets then fine harry decided he wont let it get to him so he got up and made sure to knock over a trey that a waiter was carrying on to them he grinned and went back into diagon alley

He stopped in front of nocturne alley took a breath and went in he walked around till he found a wand shop that a sign said "we make custom wands" harry walked and then he ducked when a red light went right by his head and drew his wand "stupefy" his spell hit the attacker and went up to him put him in a body bind and enervated him "why did you attack me?" harry asked in a icy tone that sent shivers down the man spine "I had to make sure that you were worthy of being in my shop and you proved that you are"

Harry shook his head and released him the man got up and dusked him off "so you want a custom wand huh well follow me let see what we can do" he lead harry to the back . "ok run your hand of these woods and when one feels warm then that ones for you" harry walked down the rows of wood till he cam to a black piece of wood that seemed to suck in all the light and he picked It up and brought it of the man paled "what kind of wood is this" man shook him self out of his stupor "that would be the tree of the devil there's only one and its on the island of azkaban legend says that a dementor died there and the devil brought him back to life and ever since a tree grew there"

Harry was surprised and gave the wood to him " now look for your cores" harry ran his hand over the stones till he came across a red one and picked it up and brought it over the man was shocked "that would be a blood stone it was a normal stone till it was put in a pool of blood and set there for 20 yrs till it turned red and absorbed the blood" he put the stone next to the wood which made a bright light and then a black and red wand appeared

"beautiful now for the enhancer over there are the liquids you know the drill" harry walked over to them and ran his hand over them till a blue liquid bubbled and brought it over the man laughed "that blood of a snow phoenix willingly given" he poured the liquid on the wand and another light and the wand was complete

"wow this would be the best looking wand I've mad hear give it a try" he gave the wand to harry when he grabbed the wand harry never felt so powerful in his life "wow how much so I owe you" asked harry "its on the house just make sure you have fun with it" harry nodded and walked out and went into a books shop and bought all the books on dark light and battle magic

When harry left nocturne alley and went back to madam malkins to pick up his clothes and got a number to then when he was about to leave "DEATH EATERS"


	3. the fight and changes

**Chapter 3 the fight and new powers**

**Hey thank you all for the reviews keep it up but sorry there will be no Ginny weasley in the picture unless harry's against her only Fred and George are the good guys so I'm sorry but keep up the reviews. So on with the fricking story**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

DEATH EATER'S harry turned around and low and behold there were 15death eaters harry ran at them and ducked behind a bench when a green light landed right where he was a second before (AU heres where if you want I stand alone by godsmack if you want to)

Harry jumped from behind the bench to end up under a death eater and punch him in the balls (AU which guys I might add hurts like a bitch) and elbows the him in the knees which wind up breaking and he crumbled to the ground

Harry jumped up and sent a bludgeing curse to the nearest death eater but since his new wand was so powerful it took off the death eaters arm harry raised an eyebrow "well that worked better than I thought" and sent a slicing curse and another death eaters wand but spilt his arm in half all the way to the shoulder and harry rolled and dodged a killing curse and sent a reducto at his head and blew it apart

Then the aurors showed up and handled the rest harry ran to the gate to the leaky cauldron and went into muggle London stuck out his wand "number four privet drive" and paid 4 sickles. It took 15 minutes for him to get home and walked inside the dursleys weren't home "good that means I can take that potion… and I really need to stop talking to my self people will start think I'm going crazy…. Oh yeah they already do"

Harry went up stairs into his room sat down on the bed and pulled out the vile and looked at it. It was a dark blue and red looking liquid "well bottoms up" he uncorked the top and drank it at and he waited nothing happened "guess it didn't -" then it happened. Pain nothing like it worse than voldemort's crucio it was like his brain was melting his skin on his back was being pilled off his eyes burned his muscles felt like acid then he passed out

When harry woke up his world was a blur he reached over to the table to grab his glasses but found out they weren't there he guessed he didn't take them so he did and his world was clear but that couldn't be right so he put them on and took them off to see if he wasn't going crazy "well that's better guess I wont have to worry about them falling off in battle"

harry got up then remembered "damit I forgot my clothes oh well they were all dress clothes anyway guess ill have to go to muggle London to get some clothes more suited for me" harry got some of his old clothes and went into the bath room to take a shower but when he looked into the mirror he nearly had a heart attack

His eyes had turn completely black his hair now had grown out to his lower back and had blue streaks in it he had stayed the same height his skin had turned pale again he had tribal red feather like tattoos under his eyes on his chest shoulders and cheeks and to top it all off he had sprouted black and emerald wings which he spread out and was about four feet in width

"well this will change my plans a bit about shopping" but then he went back to normal but his eyes still have that black in them and the tattoos stayed and so did his paleness "that works to but let me try something else" harry thought about taking that form again and he did "I guess I can change that form at will guess I can go shopping after all but first" harry took his shower and went to write a few notes to a certain red head and brunette

_Dear Ronald weasley _

_I know you and hermonie have been spying on me and that you have been taking money from me and I would advise you to stop because I personally will make sure that I will take it out of your hide if you take it any more oh and if you can't figure it out we are no longer friends so goodbye see whenever traitor _

_Your now worst enemy _

_Harry James Potter _

_AKA the Boy-who-lived_

Harry pulled another parchment and wrote

_Dear hermonie _

_I know you have been taking money and spying on me and I thought you were smart guess smart people can be dumb some times and I'm going to tell you the same this I've told ron if you take anymore of my money ill take it out of your hide… wait I take that back I will GIVE you to voldemort my self goodbye and see you whenever I see you traitor_

_Your now worst enemy _

_Harry James Potter _

_AKA the boy-who-lived_

He attached the letters to hedwigs leg "make sure they get them girl and give them a good peck and ill give u a big treat ok" hedwig hooted harry brought her to the wind kissed her head and let her out the window now for that shopping

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That it for this chapter I'm already working on another one it should be up sometime tomorrow and please review**


	4. shopping again and new friends

**Chapter 4 shopping again and some new friends**

**Before people sends anymore reviews about ginny no there will be no hpgw sorry the whole weasley family is against harry except fred and george and there will be harry with older women pairing but I will shake it up. So on with the fricking story **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry walked out of the house and went to a bus stop the bus arrived in 10 minutes he paid 2 pounds he arrived in London again in a hour he got off and looked around "let's see clothes shops where are they need to get some new shoes to" harry started to walk down the street till he came to a shop called 'clothes for you people trying to be hot'

Harry raised and eyebrow "well I guess that counts lets see what they have" harry walked in and fell in love there were all the clothes he would ever like and to top it all off there were only hot girls working there "I think I have died and gone to heaven that or I'm dreaming" harry pinched him self and jumped "nope not dreaming well lets get started" he walked through the rows of shirts and found 3 black 2 green and 4 red shirts that had some kind've comment

Then he went to the pant area of the store but with one problem he didn't know what size he wore "umm miss can you help me" harry asked. A woman about in her early twenties "what do you… oh what can I help you with Mr. Fine" she said with lust filled eyes. Harry grinned "I need to be measured to see what pant size I wear because as you can see I wouldn't know since these were given to me from a bigger person"

She grinned "well why don't you follow me to the back room and we will find out shall we" harry nodded and followed her. She lead him into a room with a desk window and a bathroom then she locked the door and pulled out the measurer (Au I don't know what they are called so bare with me) harry took off his shorts to that he was in his boxers the lady kneeled down so when she did harry got a good look down her shirt and his member started to grow when she was done she got up and looked at him "well I think somebody got a good view but we can't let you leave with that so let me help you with it" she pushed harry on top of a desk and kneeled between his legs and took his boxers off and got a REAL good look at harry

"wow you are the biggest guy I have ever seen" harry blushed then she took half his length into her mouth and began to suck and stroke him with her tongue and she pumped him with her free hand. Harry gasped and his eyes glazed over "ah fuck that feels great" he began to hump into her mouth and put his hands on her head and pushed her into him

She then started to hum and harry cam into her mouth which started to spill out since there was so much she licked up and swallowed all she could. When she got up harry still had a hard on "well I see you aren't yet will have to change that" she took off her skirt harry got up and took off her shirt and undid her bra and attacked her breasts sucking and nipping anywhere he could (Au heres where you put in grind with me)

Then her tore off her underwear and picked her up and put her on the desk he positioned his member at her entrance and rubbed is with it till she was nice and wet "please stop teasing me and fuck me please I'm begging you" harry nodded and pushed him self slowly into her so she could get use to his girth

Once he was all the way in she was shaking and then started to move at a slow pace "oh faster harry please fuck me faster" he started to pick up his pace harry pounded into her like he was a beast he reached up and pulled her up to him and he pumped her while he sucked on her breasts

Then she screamed and cam as she cam the walls around harry's member contracted and he cam inside of her. Once he was spent harry laid her down with him on top of her "so did you like that tonks?"

Tonks jerked and changed back to her normal form "how did you know it was me?" harry laughed "when you yelled my name your voice changed back to normal that and your hair flashed pink" tonks laughed to "guess you caught me but will happen to us now" harry pulled him self out of her got up and got dressed "well I'm not ready for a relationship just yet but we can be friends with benefits how's that sound" tonks got up and kissed harry on the cheek "sounds like a good plan well I got to get back to work and heres your pant size" tonks got dressed and left

Harry ended up getting 3 pairs of black leather pants and 4 black jeans and a pair of combat boots which ended up being 400 pounds harry paid for it went to a bath room in restaurant and changed into his new out fit which was a red shirt that said "behind every great woman is a man checking her ass out" black leather pants and combat boots stuck out his wand " number 4 privet drive and step on it" he got there in 15 minutes

Went up to his room to find no other than draco malfoy sitting on his bed reading one of his parseltongue books "man what is potter reading I cant even read this" draco threw the book over the bed "well you need to be a parselmouth to read it malfoy but why are you even here" draco whipped around and saw harry "hmm very nice potter you would turn many guy gay but I'm not I've come to warn you about weasley and granger they are spying on you"

Harry nodded "I know malfoy I over herd them in the leaky cauldron and I hate to say this but you were right I should've picked my friends better" harry said with his head down "hey call me draco and well since your friend less and with my father in jail and me going to become a death eater why don't I become a spy for you and in form you of everything that's going to happen?" said draco with his hand out

Harry looked at draco finding no lie in his eyes and shook his hand "you can call me harry and that's a good idea welcome to the world of harry potter but be careful where you step you could step on death and I don't think he would like that" said harry

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that chapter 4 please review and the polls are that follows

Narcissa

Bellatrix

Tonks

Daphene greengrass

Fleur delacour

Tracey Davis

Cho chang

And that's it send me your reviews so I can start on the story when I get home from school tomorrow later


	5. Bellatrix and Narcissa

**CHAPTER 5 **

**BELLATRIX AND NARCRISSA **

**Sorry I haven't been on in while had some problems with the family, cops, and school so on to another subject this chapter will be a little short puts hands together forgive me ill make the next one longer **

"so draco what is your mother and dear aunt bella up to" asked harry. Draco looked up from one of harry's books "that reminds me I need your help they are under the imperious curse and for some reason I can't get it off" harry sat at his desk and thought and looked up "draco do they have the dark marks on there arms?"

Draco nodded "then all I can think of aside of them committing the crimes they have done willingly they are being controlled through it" draco eyes widen "if that so then we have to get them off, but only the dark l-" "I can do it cause me and voldy have a link" draco what shocked "y-y-y-y-y-y-you can that would be great"

Harry nodded "but I will need them to be alone and bound cause I just can't go up to them and take the mark off" draco nodded and began to think and then looked at harry

"give me three days and ill have them for you" harry nodded

section break

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Two day of planning for draco and reading on how to remove curse markings draco was able to get his aunt and mother in the dinning room with harry under a invisibility cloak wait for his time to show him self. "thank you for coming aunt bella mother I have brought you here cause I want you to meet him, but first accio wands" there wands flew to his hand then flicked his wrist and ropes shot out of his wand and bound them to the chair that they sat

"draco what is the meaning of this untie us this instance" shrieked Narcissa. Draco winced at her yelling "now that that is done you can come out now harry" draco said to the corner and the area began to shimmer and appears harry "potter" spat Bellatrix

Harry smirked at her "that's the name and kicking voldy pants ass is the game" draco sniggered

"now harry is here to remove your marks from your arm weather you like it or not because one they make you committee crimes that you don't need to and that I hate tattoos" harry coughed at this "yes harry would you like to comment" harry walked up beside draco "yes I would and if I remember correctly you liked my tattoos"

**FLASHBACK**

_**Harry were checking out the shops in muggle London when harry saw a tattoo shop "hey draco want to get some tattoos?" draco looked at harry horrified "hell no I'm not going to let some unknown muggle stick needles in me ill pass" harry sniggered at draco "fine ill be back go check out the other shops and ill meet you at the leaky cauldron" draco nodded and went to check out a shop on fishing.**_

_**Harry walked in and say a young woman sitting at the desk reading a magazine "hello I would like three tattoos" the lady put down her magazine "ok cutie what kind to you want" she asked trying to make harry blush "I would like I hate Mondays on my hip, only god will judge me on my shoulders and a dragon on my back" harry said. The lady nodded noticing she didn't make harry blush and led him to the back to let him choose the kind've dragon he wanted, he chose a dragon that looked like a Hungarian horntail.**_

_**Harry walked over to the leaky cauldron and met up with draco "so let me see them" harry lifted up his shirt and showed him "that's cool but I still don't want one"**_

**END FLASHBACK**

"so what's your point like yours but not there's" draco scowled. "oh nothing draco lets deal with your mother and aunt" draco nodded "now harry is going to remove the mark harry if you would please" harry nodded went over to Narcissa put his wand to the mark and began to chant.

Narcissa began to scream and struggle in her chair till harry was done chanting and she slumped into her chair. "enervate Narcissa do you know who I am?" asked harry. Narcissa looked up at harry "james what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked

Then all of her memories came flooding and began to cry she fell into harry. Harry flinched from the sudden contact and hugged her and told her words of comfort

"draco take her back to my place and make sure the dursleys don't see her" draco nodded harry kissed Narcissa on the head and draco lead her to the fire place "what about bella" harry turned to bella who looked ready to murder harry "ill bring her in a while" draco nodded and stepped into the fire place "four privet drive" and disappeared in green flames.

Harry walked over to bella, bella began to struggle and got her right arms free when harry was about to grab it and slapped him "oh did I get you ickle potter" she shrieked.

Then the room began to quake and harry was changing into his angel form bella could feel the power coming off harry when red and black aura was flowing around him

Harry looked back at her with black eyes "you little bitch" he brought his and back and back handed her sending her and the chair flying. Harry takes deep breaths and turns back into his human form walks over to bella and begin to chant before she wakes up

Suddenly she woke up screaming and writhing in her chair till harry was done chanting and she slumped into her chair. Harry picks her up and puts her on the table and shakes her to wake.

"bella do you know who I am?" asked harry she looked up at harry and began to cry

"I'm so sorry harry I've done horrible things I don't deserve to live" she cried into harry's chest harry wrapped his arms around her and said words of comfort " its ok you weren't in control I don't blame you lets get out of here" harry picked up bella and took her over to the fire place "four privet drive" they disappeared into grean flames.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Fun with Bella and Narcissa

**Chapter 6 Fun with Bella and Narcissa **

Harry and bella fell out of the fire place with harry on bottom. Harry smirked "bella as much as I love being on bottom but, I doubt my "relatives" would like it if they found me like this".

Bella blushed and retorted "but harry I thought you like me?" she said while running a finger along her lower jaw. "But your right I don't want your family staring at me when I fuck your brains out" harry looked hopeful "but dear bella what about your sister?"

Bella snorted "she would probably join us". Harry had a far away look in his eyes which bella noticed and kissed harry. Harry was thinking till he noticed his air way was blocked and saw that bella was kissing him and he wasn't going to take that lying down.

When bella ran her tongue along his lower lip he opened his mouth and grab bella's tongue with his teeth which caused bella to squeal. Harry let go of her tongue, slid his into her mouth, and explored her mouth. While harry unconsciously started to grope her right breast and put his other hand behind her head to pull her closer.

When they broke apart bella was out of breath "wow Mr. potter that was the best kiss I have ever had and I'm not exaggerating" harry chuckled "well if you're a good then there will be a lot more of those" bella got off of harry and helped him then harry led her to his room.

When they got to his room harry saw Draco and cissy (AU. new name because it's to damn long) till harry and bella walked in. Draco stood up "well harry I guess that's it for now ill see you September 1st" draco nodded to bella and kisses his mother on the cheek and apperated out of harries room.

"hey how come he gets to use magic and I don't?" Harry whined. Cissy looked at harry "because of the pureblood laws harry" cissy cooed. Harry kicked his desk ignoring the pain in his toe "that figures, well ladies what to you want to do now." Asked harry bella a cissy looked at each other "pardon us harry we have to talk alone for a minute" cissy took out her wand and put a silencing charm around them and began talking to her sister.

Harry watched what was going on till he got bored and decicded to go take a shower he grab a towel an walked into the bath room, stripped, turned on the water and got in letting the water hit him while he thought to him self.

"_What am I going to do now? I can't let them go back to where they were voldy shorts would kill bella and draco's father would kill cissy what am I going to do?_"

Harry got out of the shower to noticed he didn't bring clothes with him "shit ah well might was well get a laugh out of this while I can" harry wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into his. He noticed that bella and cissy had stopped talking and were sitting on his bed looking around his room.

When harry walked in bella and cissy looked up and blushed when they saw him in only a towel, harry grinned and walked over to his closet "hey ladies I'm fixing to get dressed so unless you want to see me naked you might want to turn around." They didn't they were into much shock.

"alright suit your self" harry dropped the towel, bella and cissy blushed so red that they could rival the Weasly's hair. Harry chuckled and put on some boxers, leather pants, socks, and a shirt that said "Rules are meant to be broken."

When harry was finally dressed he pulled the chair out from under his desk, put is in front of bella and cissy, and sat in it. "jeez ladies I know I'm hot and everything, but pull your selves together." Harry sniggered cissy and bella shook themselves there heads to get rid of the cobwebs.

Cissy recovered first "wow harry I never would have thought you were so gifted" said cissy with hungry eyes which freaked harry out a bit. "I have to agree with my sister I have never seen anything that big except on a hippogriff" said bella with lust and wanting full eyes. Harry shrugged "I'm just lucky I guess, so ladies back to my question before, what you want to do now?"

Bella and cissy looked at each other, nodded, pulled harry over, sat him down on the bed, summoned a pole that connected with the ceiling and the floor, and began to strip. (AU. Here you can listen to Venus Blue-acid bath) bella began to haunch the pole, while cissy came over to harry, pulled down his pants and began to stroke his member.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening "I've always dreamed this would happen to me now its Finally coming true." Cissy then took his member into her mouth to where he poked the back of her throat. Bella was now spinning around the pole showing off her womanly assets to harry.

Harry was hypnotized to there movement where ever bella's boobs went harries eyes follow. Cissy ran her tongue along harries member and sucked on the crown, harry was so close but he held on for dear life till bella bent over and showed harry her pint flower. It was too much for little harry and he shot his load into cissys awaiting mouth.

There was so much cum that cissy ad trouble to keep it in her mouth. When she was sure harry was done he got up and went over to bella to share her prize by kissing her and giving half of harries seed to her. That made harry jr. wake up and ready for round two. Bella and cissy looked over at harry

"looks like young harry isn't through yet dear sister" said cissy. "I guess we will have to change that" bella said in a husky voice. Bella and cissy looked at each other balled there hands into fists put there other hand under it and brought it down three times. Bella held out two fingers cissy flattened her hand.

"HA scissors beats paper" laughed bella. Cissy scowled at bella "just go have fun with harry". Bella walked over to harry and laid him down on the bed, took off his shirt and pant. "I hope you enjoy this harry it's been a while since I've made love to anyone and I REALLY need the release from someone who isn't a minute man".

Harry gulped at this, bella got on top of harry and positioned herself over harries member and lowered her self "ah harry your so big" bella cooed huskily. Once harry was all the way in bella she began to grind her hips into harries while her fast breathing turned into moans.

Harry never felt anything like it with its tight and wetness. Harry leaned up, turned bella over on her back, and began to slam his meat into bella like a beast on a rampage "my god bella you're so tight" harry yelled. Bella was now screaming to where cissy had to put up a silencing charm around the room.

Harry leaned down, took bella's nipple into his mouth, nibbled and sucked on it. Which caused bella to arch toward harry with her arms going around his neck pulling him into her chest. Harry then pulled all the way till his crown was just inside of bella and slammed as hard and fast as he could into bella.

Bella began to wonder why harry was beginning to pull out of her when she felt him slam into her which his her love spot and made her cum, harry felt her inner walls tightening around him and proved to be to much for him and shot his seed inside her.

Harry collapsed beside bella breathing heavily bella turned to harry with a smile on her face "that was great harry I haven't felt that good in a VERY long time" said bella kissing harry. Harry smiled at bella "thanks bella glad to know I can please you".

Just then they heard a scream, they looked over and saw cissy with her robs hiked up and two of her fingers inside of her, with her juices on her thighs and on the floor around her bella sniggered.

"Looks like cissy couldn't help her self harry" cissy blushes. "It's alright let's got dressed and help cissy clean up her "mess". Harry got up pulled his clothes on while cissy and bella got dressed and cleaned up cissy mess.

When harry was done getting dressed he thought of something. "ladies is there any way we can make the two of you younger, don't get me wrong you beautiful, but we cant have you walking down the streets since bella's a fugitive, which I will clear up, and you a leavening your husband".

Cissy thought for a min and snapped her fingers "yes there is, but it will take some time at least until August 1st, but that's when you have to go back to school harry". Harry nodded "I think I can get the headmaster to do me a favor since I am his weapon of mass destruction".


	7. Potion and Old Friends

**Potion and old friends**

Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling with bella laying her head on his shoulder and cissy's head on his chest._ "Ok plan of the day, go to vault and get potion for cissy and bella, get them a new wardrobe, get them into Hogwarts, and visit Grimauld (sp) Place" _harry said to himself.

So with a new plan running through harries head waited for the girls to wake up. Thirty minutes later bella began to stir, she looked up and saw harry watching the sun rise _"he is just so cute when he's off in his own little world" _bella thought.

Bella leaned up and kissed harry on the cheek which brought him out of his stupor "morning love" bella said. "Morning bella, sleep well?" harry asked. Bella nodded her head "yes, but I think cissy slept better than I did" she giggled pointing at cissy.

Cissy was drooling a little. Harry chuckled "I would think so, but sadly we have to wake her up" harry said and gave cissy a light shake. Cissy yawned and looked around the room then up at harry "good morning good look-in"

Harry smiled and started to get up "ok ladies ATTENTION, today our mission is as followed. One get you two back to your teenage self, two new wardrobe, three get you in Hogwarts, and four visit Grimauld Place (sp)." Harry said.

Bella and cissy nodded "but first ladies shower... ME FIRST" harry said bolting for the door. Harry came back with a towel on and the girls were glaring at him, but he shrugged it off "ok you two can go now" harry said happily.

They got up and glared at harry walking toward the door. Harry gave them a playful swat on the ass which made them jump in surprise. Harry got dressed in some faded blue jeans and a pink shirt that said "what you laughing at this is your girlfriends shirt".

While the girls were taking a shower harry was on his bed staring out the window having rechecking the plans of the day run through his head. Bella and cissy walked into harries room, seeing harry in a dais, cissy walked up to harry and tapped him on the shoulder "we are ready to go harry" cissy said smiling at him. Harry nodded and rapped his arms around bella and cissy's waist "beam me up scotty" said harry grinning. The girls looked at him like he grew another head, "it's a muggle saying ladies" harry sniggered, the girls nodded and apperated (sp) to Diagon Alley.

Harry felt like he was being squeezed through a rubber tube unable to breath yet not suffocating. Then it was over "ok, I'm not apperating (sp) again it just feels to damn weird" harry said with a shudder. "Don't worry harry you'll get use to it we all do" said bella giggling. Harry nodded, then remembered something "oh shit we can't go out there like this… quick down that alley" harry said pushing the girls into a small alley. "Harry what's wrong?" asked cissy "cissy you forget bella's a wanted criminal and I'm the boy-who-lived we can't go out there undisguised" harry said. Bella's shoulders fell "I'm sorry harry that I'm so much trouble" bella said tears welling up in here eyes. Harry moved forward and kissed bella raping his arms around her waist. When they broke apart harry looked bella in the eyes "bella its not your fault ok and you are no trouble at all ok now lets go get disguised and get you two young again ok" harry said. Bella nodded, harry let go of bella, "don't I get a kiss harry?" asked cissy. Harry chuckled and kissed cissy as well "feel better now?" asked harry "yep" said cissy smiling. "Ok good now change bella then me ok cissy if you could be so kind" harry said. Cissy changed bella to a brunette with chocolate brown eyes. (Au. I'm not good with transfiguration so forgive me PLEASE) harry looked at bella nodded, cissy changed harry to a short blonde with bright blue eyes. "Wow harry blonde suits you real well, you look like Lucius" cissy sniggered. Harry glared at cissy and began to walk out of the alley, "oh harry I'm only kidding" cissy wined kissing harry on the cheek. Harry smiled which told cissy she was forgiven and started to walking toward gringotts (sp). When they got into gringotts they took off harries disguise and went to a goblin at a tall podium. "I would like to go to the potter vault please" asked harry. The goblin looked up and nodded "very well Mr. Potter" said the goblin. Then he yelled something in gobligook and a very familiar goblin came around the corner.

"Take Mr. Potter to the Potter Vault" the goblin nodded "follow me Mr. Potter" said Griphook. "It's been a while Griphook" said harry walking behind him "yes it has harry now lets get you to that vault shall we" said Griphook

When they finally reached the Potter vault harry and Griphook got off the trolley with a huge grin on there faces "I love that thing, hey Griphook how fast can this baby go?" asked harry. "You would pass out before I could get it to top speed harry" said Griphook with a grin. "Speak for your self harry, cissy and I are too old for this" moaned slightly green faced bella trying to wake cissy up. Harry chuckled "bella if I stood in front of you naked and were to say take me now, you wouldn't be saying that." Harry said.

Bella chose to ignore harry, after five minutes of waiting Bella finally got cissy up and out of the trolley "please harry lets not do that ever again, or at least not that fast." wined cissy. Griphook decided to make himself known "sorry Mrs. Malfoy one speed only nothing less, but I could always go faster if you like" said griphook with a evil grin. Cissy shook her head and stumbled next to harry and bella. "Ok harry all you need to do is place your hand on the pad and state that you are a potter and the door should open." Harry nodded and put his hands on the pad "I am a potter" said harry felt a prick on his hand and pulled back to see a hole where what looked like a needle was. The door opened with a hiss green smoke came out from the door, revealing a huge room almost the size as Hogwarts great hall, inside there was racks of weapons of every kind, towering shelves of books, mountain of galleons, a room leading toward a wardrobe, potions lab, and a floating blue orb on a pedestal. "Wow" was all harry could say bella and cissy nodded there agreement. Harry walked over to the weapons rack and picked up a Zanbato which felt very light for such a big weapon (a giant sword lot heavier and bigger than a human), but shrugged it off and put it back on the rack. Harry then walked over to the books and skimmed the titles, he picked out four books for to read later _How to kill your enemy the worst way, the way of the battle mage, How to get someone lost in your mind, the way to please your lovers._ Harry then walked over to the pedestal and examined the orb, "hey girls go find the potion and ill be right here when your done, oh and the wardrobe is right over there it might have some clothes that fit you" said harry, they nodded and headed off to the potions lab. Harry looked at the orb, there was nothing special about it just a floating slightly glowing blue orb, but for some reason harry felt drawn to touch it "ah hell with it, it wouldn't be here but to help" said harry and he put his hand on it and disappeared.

Bella and cissy walked into the potions lab that would make Snape jealous, they looked around for a few minutes till bella found it. "Cissy it's over here" called bella, cissy came over and took the offered potion and looked at it to make sure bella had the right one. "Well bella, bottoms up" said cissy and they both jugged the potion which tasted like raspberries. They put there bottles down and looked at each other "guess it didn't wo-" bella was cut off by cissy passing out and bella following.

Harry woke up on a flat mountain top, he sat up and looked around "guess we aren't in England anymore". Harry got up look around again and saw smoke coming from a cave and walked toward it. While harry was walking toward the mouth the cave he noticed that the sky was blood red, the moon was a dark yellow, there also was no breeze or clouds.

When harry got to the mouth of the cave he reached for his wand to find that it wasn't there "ah hell moodies gonna kill me" harry growled. Harry paced back and forth till a large shadow flew over him, harry looked up and saw a winged creature and decided to take his chances with the cave. Harry ran into the cave to find a wooden cabin he circled around the cabin and hid behind it. A few minutes a later a person came walking toward the cabin in what looked to be linen cloth pants, bandana around his eyes that shown through it glowing green, leather wings that looked to be battle worn, two large horns coming from his head that curled at the end, and strange eerie green glowing tattoos that come from his shoulders to his chest and down his arms which left a trail of energy as he walked. Then he stopped "you can come out boy, I can sense you" said the creature in a demonic voice that made the hair on the back on harries neck stand up. Harry didn't move, they was a sudden flap of wings that made harry turn around to come face to face with the demon. "Now boy what are you doing in my domain?" said the demon. Harry gulped "I-I-I-I was in my vault you see and this orb was there and I felt drawn to it so I touched it" harry said shaking. The demon gave harry a sniff and walked around and stopped in front of him. "What's your name boy?" asked the demon. "Harry, harry potter" said harry, "I'm Illidan the betrayer" said Illidan. "So I'm supposed to train you huh, pretty scrawny, but if you've got the form guess ill manage" mused Illidan. Harry looked at Illidan like he had a second head "your angel or demon form boy, use your head" growled Illidan, harry nodded and changed into his angel form. "alright lets see, wings look good, tattoos in right spots, eyes are good, well your not the best looking fallen villager but I guess we can work with this." Said Illidan, harry changed back into his human form "what do you mean train me?" asked harry. Illidan swatted harry on the back on his head "train you idiot you now fighting, angel demon magic, battle magic, healing, necro magic, and my succubus will teach all about sex." Said Illidan counting off on his clawed fingers, harry nodded. "Now my training you WILL NOT slack off you WILL stay in your angel form at all times till you love it and you WILL not ask why I'm called the betrayer till I want to tell you, got it boy" said Illidan and to make him self more imposing he flared his wings and flared out a aura of demonic energy that made the water flowing down the cave turn to dust. Harry nodded his head vigorously "but wait wont I age a lot" "no you will stay the same age now your training will start tomorrow and will continue for 20 years, and don't worry a year in here is like a minute in your world, now go get some sleep your going to need it". So for years harry trained till he would either collapse from exhaustion or till Illidan said it was time for a break, which was rare, he also told harry why he was called the betrayer

**FLASHBACK**

_**Harry had just finished fighting off a demon from the Burning Legion and went back to the cabin where he found Illidan looking at a picture of what harry guessed was his lover "her name was clair, we were together for twelve years had four kids to and her brother and I were the best of friends, but one day the village leader got jealous of me because he wanted clair to him self since he first saw her so in a acted of revenge he took her to his manor. Where he raped, abused, and finally killed her. You see harry I'm one of your ancestors, when a angel from the fallen village falls into anger and can't get out he turn into what you see I am now, so I went up to the manor and slaughtered anyone and everyone who got in my way till I got till I finally found clair. By then the soldiers that guarded the village arrived came for me, but by then when I saw her body I had given up on life. I was to be hung by day break and an hour before my execution clair's brother Iceca, came and told me a way out but I would be trapped forever and that I would be able to help and train the children of his clan I agreed and he put me in the orb, but he let me out a few day later to tell me the finer details of what I had agreed to. So when he was out one day I saw a wanted poster of me and that is how I got my name Illidan the Betrayer, because I betrayed my clan and kill our leader, they didn't know the details about what happened just that I killed the village leader and everyone in the manor, so harry don't get to involved into anyone because there's always someone out there who is jealous of what you have.**_

_**END FLASH BACK **_

Harry would always remember that day because Illidan was never so open to harry, harry eventually got his train with Illidan's succubus and what a ride harry had it took him two years till he was able to take advantage of her and another two years to out last her, but he one out and could last out anyone in his real world. Then cam the long lasted day where harry was finally able to go back to his world "alright harry its time for you to go back, I have to give you something since you where my best student" Illidan flicked his wrists and his hand blades came out (Au hand blades are u have the handle with is a circle and on the side has two long jagged blades about four feet long on each side on each hand blade) and gave them to harry "there you go you already know how to use them and I also added some things to them to make them a lot better" harry nodded and looked at Illidan and held out his hand "good bye old friend ill be sure to pay you a visit and we can have a drink together and I WILL free you one day" Illidan smiled and shook harries hand "ill hold you to that harry farewell" Illidan waved his hand and harry disappeared.

**End of chapter**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I had a lot of things happening and I just couldn't get inspired to write till now so I apologize ill update a lot sooner next time.**


	8. Yippe Kay Aye

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry appeared in the vault wearing his usual fighting attire; Linen cloth pants with small enchantment use to deflect minor spells, white open silk shirt showing off his chiseled chest, fingerless gloves with silver studded spikes on the knuckles with a number of symbols on the palm, tan leather boots with a spike on the heel, a cloth bandana that rapped around his eyes that glowed a neon emerald glow that shone through, his red feather tattoo showing on his cheek bones under his eyes, and his ears slightly pointed.

Harry looked around the vault and sighed "_guess I'm finally back, looks like I've only been gone only a couple of hours". _Harry rolled his shoulders, felt his shoulders crack, he moved through the vault, objects giving off a slight glow showing there magical power. Harry looked at the floor and saw Bella and Cissy lying on the floor. Harry scratched his head and stared down at the girls.

There faces had become less aged and have more color, there breasts had lifted back to there perk, they had shrunk to Harry's chin now, there curves where showing through there robes lying against them on the floor. Harry sat above them and pulled there heads onto his lap, stroked there cheeks, glided his fingers through there hair, and watched them carefully.

After three hours of watching them unmoving, then Bella twitched her nose cutely making Harry crack a grin. Bella opened her bright violet eyes and looked up at Harry. Not recognizing him she leaped up and drawing her wand on her spin and pointed it at Harry's heart. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in this vault, answer quickly or I'll hex you into the next week". Harry laughed out loud causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Bella, I'm hurt you don't remember me, guess I didn't leave that much of an impression when I fucked you huh"?

Bella eyes widened slightly at the familiar voice and looked at his forehead "remove that bandage so I can see your forehead". Harry shrugged and took off the bandage keeping his eyes closed and pulled his long hair off his head showing his scar. Bella lowered her wand and smiled at Harry "wow Harry what happened we couldn't have been out more that a couple of hours and you not only grew, but change of clothes, body mass, and some muscle. I like it" Bella finished with a smile that a cat would give to a mouse it just caught.

The side of Harry's mouth twitched as he move and hugged Bella tightly against his chest "I missed you and Cissy so damn much". Bella looked up at Harry with her head to the side unable to figure out what he meant, but hugged him just as tight. They heard a loud yawn and looked back to see Cissy finally waking up, as she did a quick, but tired, scan of the room her gaze finally landed on Harry and Bella. "Bella who is that and why are you hugging him? I thought you loved Harry and your just going to leave him at the first peace of meat you can find"? Harry stepped away from Bella and kneeled down in front of Cissy. "Now Cissy, you know that your sister is better than that, but I do thank you for sticking up for me"

Harry smiled down at Cissy and kissed her on the cheek. Cissies eye widened at Harry, gave him another look over, and her eyes brightened lividly. "Wow Harry I think I like this new look, but what with the bandage around your eyes"? Harry laughed and sat on the floor and motioned for the girls to sit in front of him. "Well I guess I'll have to tell you then huh".

**FLASHBACK**

_**Harry ducked out of the way of a void bolt that disintegrated that ground where it hit, Harry looked at the spot and shook his head and ran toward Illidan, his hands glowing a dark red, he thrust out his hands and a black and red dragon flew out and tore toward Illidan. Illidan growled and took to the air where he raised his hands over his head and a giant fire ball start to form. "You want to play ruff Harry, then lets play ruff" Illidan turned toward the dragon that came for Harry "TEAROFORCE" Illidan through the giant fireball. It ripped through the dragon, Harry unable to block it through up his strongest shield he had. There was a huge explosion, as the smoke cleared there was a large crater, in the middle was Harry on his kneels hands over his eyes. Illidan landed next to Harry and lifted his face toward him and cursed loudly "damn I over did it again, its ok Harry I can fix you eyes, but you'll never be able to see like you use to anymore, they will be like my eyes good or bad they will be your eyes now" **_

**END FLASHBACK**

After Harry told them how the orb and how he lost his old eyes the girls stared at him in horror "my god Harry are you ok"? Bella and Cissy pounced on Harry and held them close to him enjoying having them finally back in his arms. "Hey girls how about we get out of here, I have to go grab a gun, and we have to go to the order headquarters to see if I can get you two enrolled back into Hogwarts. The girls beamed at Harry as the got off of him they dusted themselves off, and took Harry's out stretched arms and followed Harry out of the vault. Harry smiled at the goblin and asked him to take them top side, the goblin nodded and they began there trip back toward Diagonally.

When they reached the top Cissy looked up at Harry "Harry why do you need a gun, do you even know how to use one"? Harry looked down at Cissy his eyes flaring slightly down at her that made Cissy quiver "I need it to fight against Voldy-shorts, and I kind of know how to use one all you really have to do is point and shoot, and besides I can always practice, practice makes perfect". Harry laughed to him self and they walked out of Gringotts and into a deatheater attack.

Harry raised his head at the first scream and put the girls behind him as a bludgeing curse came flying toward them. Harry's glove glowed a dark blue; Harry reached out and grabbed the curse from out of the air and hurled it back at the stunned deatheater sending him into a building through the window. Everyone turned to look at Harry as his arms began to glow; his arm blade appeared in his hands. Harry ran toward the deatheaters at an unbelievable speed, and cut one deatheater completely in half at the waste just when he was about to kill a little girl.

Harry looked around as the deatheaters circling him and growled like a demon his eyes flaring from neon green to blood red, "you guys want to play hard, then let's play". Harry through his blades at the nearest deatheaters and watch in sadistic satisfaction hearing there screams as the fell dead. Harry leaped over a killing curse that was aimed at him, grabbed the deatheaters face, and slammed it into the ground breaking the concrete some dirt flying into the air, killing the deatheater instantly. Harry stood up and looked at what would look like by the wand shaking in his hand was a newbie deatheater.

"Humph, you're a newbie well ill make it quick for you" Harry disappeared and then reappeared behind the deatheater. The deatheater looked behind him and stopped suddenly. "Got you newbie" Harry snapped his finger and the deatheater disappeared in a red mist. The deatheaters watched in horror at there comrade die in such a fashion they all apperated away fearing for there lives. Harry watched as the left and had a small smile on and kneeled down and pulled out a vial. Out of the dead deatheaters mouths came a white cloud that flew to the vial when all the clouds were in the vial Harry corked it and put it back into his pouch.

Harry heard feet running toward him, he tensed ready for an attack, then felt two bodies wrap around him, and it was Bella and Cissy. "Oh Harry don't do that again, we thought you were a goner for sure when they circled you" Cissy said as she cried against Harry's shoulder. "Please Harry I don't know what I would do with out you if you were to die" Bella hiccupped. Harry smiled, turned, and pulled them both close to him. "Don't worry girls, its going to take a lot more than a few deathmunchers to take me out" Harry kissed each on in turn.

"Now let's get out of here, people are coming out and I don't want to be seen just yet". Bella and Cissy nodded, Harry smiled down at them and they disappeared in a melting of white and black feathers.

The threesome arrived in Harry's room and sat down on the bed "ok girls now you two stay here and I'm going to go find my self a good hand gun, maybe a colt .45 revolver, I here they are a very good hand gun". They nodded, feeling a little tired from all the excitement they curled up in Harry's expanded bed and drifted to sleep. Harry watched them till they finally fell a sleep. When they did he dissolved in feather and appeared in an alleyway next to hunting – west store. Harry put a glamour on his face to make him self have real eyes and walked in. The door rang and the receptionist turned and looked at Harry with an old guarded look.

"Can I help you young man"? He said, with an old gruff voice that sounded like it was used to rub stones together. "Yea, would you happen to have any revolver hand guns, preferably a Colt .45"? The old man looked slightly surprised, but nodded his head none the less. "We only have two left, but the last one to use them was killed, he was a sheriff over in west America, they were called light and shadow". The old man pulled out the two guns. The crafts man was unbelievable, the black hand gun looked as though it could suck the light out of existence. It had gold engravings that said, "Death upon evil" with a white cross on the butt of the handle. The white gun could show you your reflection and in silver engraving said, "Life upon innocent".

"Now the legend goes young man, that if your will is strong enough that these guns will never miss, or so that how the legend goes". Harry stared in wonder unable to take his eyes off the beautiful guns. "How much do they cost sir"? Harry said finally able to break his gaze from the guns. The man looked at them with a fatherly look and nodded, "they will cost one dollar, I've had them here long enough, and I think its time for them to see this modern world, I have a feeling that with you they will be able to help someway". Harry nodded and pulled out the only dollar he had that he grabbed off his bed side table and hand it to the old man.

The old man handed Harry the guns and reached under the counter and pulled out a chest hostler. "Put those guns in this and put a jacket over it when you have time and here take theses they came with the gun it's the bullets that are specially made for it and how to make them in on the back, now be off with ya". Harry nodded and near ran out side and feathered back to his home. (AN. From now on feathered is his way of traveling)

The girl woke up to the sound of gun fire, they looked around to find the source can head it in the back yard, they ran through the house and threw open the door to see Harry squeezing rounds into multiple targets that popped up here and there all the while his gloves glowed blue and his eyes neon green. "Hey girls, I'll be done in a minute so you can watch if you want, I think I like these things" Harry said like a school girl who just got the boy of her dreams.

After Harry was sure he had, had enough he reloaded the guns and put them back into there hostler. The targets that were bullet ridden with a bullet in each of the vital organs disappeared. "Well girls I think its time to pay ole Dumbledork a visit, don't you"? They smirked and nodded, Harry wrapped his arms around there shoulders and feathered to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore flinched when he suddenly felt an extremely powerful presence behind him, which even got through the wards undetected. He turned around slowly to see a man with two young girls that looked to be in there teenage years and slightly familiar. "Hello headmaster, I have a request, can you be so kind as to enroll these to lovely young ladies into Hogwarts please I would greatly appreciate it". Dumbledore recognizing the voice sat there shocked, "Harry is that you"? Harry laughed deeply that made the hair on Dumbledore's neck stand up.

"Yes its me, now back to the task at hand enrolling these young ladies here, and do hurry I have a busy schedule to keep". Dumbledore sputtered idiotically, but nodded. "Now Dumbledore before you freak out, this is Bellatrix and Narcrissa as I'm sure you well recognize them from the younger years, I'm not going to explain how that got this way, but that they had no control of their actions when they worked for ole Volde-farts, now I'll be seeing you at the club house, don't take to long enrolling them now, chow".

Harry feathered out of the head masters office and into the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Harry looked around and heard people in the dinning room and moved toward pulling Bella and Cissy with him. When Harry pushed open the door everyone turned to look at him, not recognizing him they all drew there wands "Stupefy, Exspelliamus, Rectosampra" each person yelled there own kind've cure all which were caught by Harry his gloves glowing a bright blue and held the spells in both is hands.

"Now everyone, don't be so rude, hell if you kill me whose going to stop Voldemort hmm"? Harry said and closed his hands around the spell eventually disappearing shocking everyone present including Bella and Cissy. Remus sniffed the air and winced recognizing the scent "sorry Harry you know we can't be to careful you know, but what up with the look pup"? Every one nodded in agreement, "I thought I would like a change and so I think I did for the better, now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on something before the headmaster gets here, later". Harry turned pulling the girls with him up the stairs and into a room "you girls stay here I need to go check on something". They nodded and Harry left and found Hermonie's, opened the door and found her and Ron getting frisky in the bed.

"Well, glad to know you two aren't grieving over betraying me like that dogs you are, oh wait that's an insult to the canine species how about dirt, even that's almost crossing the line". The two jumped apart and looked at the door way now know who it was "listen sir this is the Order of the Phoenix and you shouldn't be here now leave before you get you self hurt" said Hermione in her know it all voice. "Yea and don't think we wont because we are part of the Order as well".

Harry laughed "I don't care if you're the Order of the Flying eagles, you dumb shits, and now where is my fuckin owl bitch and bastard". They looked at each other, then back to Harry and finally dawned on them on who they were speaking to Hermione looked over at Ron who was white as a sheet, they looked over at a large metal bail where Ron's owl and Hermione's cat eating something in it. Harry looked in it a saw what was left of Hedwig.

Harry's guns where in his hands in an instant "Yippee Kay aye mother fucker" with two shots ended there lives and Harry turned toward Ron and Hermione "give me a reason not to put a bullet in your heads just one, cause right now I don't see one". The smell or urine germinated the room Harry's eyes looked down to see a trail of piss running down Hermione's leg.

A sudden rush of feet and everyone including Bella and Cissy was at the door. "Harry why are you have those two at gun point"? Asked Remus, Harry jerked his head toward the bale and Remus looked at it, closed his eyes, and turned to glare bright amber eyes at the two. "How could you two kill Harry's owl"? Every one looked at Hermione and Ron in horror. Ron and Hermione looked at the floor not looking at anymore, Harry host led his guns "forget it, a eye for a eye I killed that pets, but I'm not going to be so lenient next time, your dead the next time". Harry walked out of the room and into his room.

He then began to cry over the loss of his first friend, Bella and Cissy walked in and sat one each of his sides and held Harry as he lets him cry. "I'll get them for this mark my works I'll get them".


	9. Short FightIM SRY!

New chapter

Harry sat in his room arms resting on his knees as he stared down at the floor. Over the past few weeks harry would wander about grimuald place in a dark mood, when he passed ron or hermonie harry would reach into his jacket, pull the hammer down at his gun giving off a loud click, making the two scurry off quickly. Harry smiled grimly getting a dark satisfaction out of watching them squirm. Harry only showed up at dinner and would only eat a small portion of dinner, enough to satisfy his nutrition.

Bella and Cissy watched harry every day worried that he would off himself at any moment, so they stayed with him as much as possible going as far as to sleep in the same bed as him. Harry was slightly surprised waking up finding two warm bodies pressed up against him. Harry would let a small smile escape and would pull the blanket over them, wrapping his arms around them keeping them close thinking he might lose them to.

Which leads to now harry staring a hole into the floor his foot tapping to a tuneless beat. Harry reached up an pulled the bandana from his eyes and opened them as light filled the room with a soft green glow moving around as harry glanced about the room. Harry turned around and looked down at Bella and Cissy, reaching over and lightly touching there cheeks, the two letting out a small sigh at his touch and leaned into it.

Harry looked out the window at the full moon remembering burying Hedwig tears stinging his eyes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry walked into hermonies room to the tub what was left of Hedwig. Harry reached into his jacket, pulled out a white silk sheet, reached down and picked up Hedwig, and wrapped her in the sheet. Harry cradled her against his chest silent tears falling onto her as he made his way through the back door to the gardens. Harry gently laid her down onto lush over grown grass turned around and grabbed a shovel and started to dig. When harry was satisfied that the hole was deep enough harry climbed out and picked up Hedwig an laid her into the hole gently, tears falling freely now, letting out small hiccups as he said his final goodbyes to his first, and best friend._

_Harry stood up and started to fill the hole with dirt. When he was done he stuck the shovel in the ground behind him as he started to chant bringing his hands together as if praying. The grave started to glow pearl white and a white granite tomb stone rose from the ground as writing started being carved into it "_Here lies Hedwig best friend and loyal companion, taken from the world before her time, she will be greatly missed_." Then clouds started to gather in the sky above harry as he finished chanting. His hands fell to his sides as rain started to pour down on him. Harry fell to his knees an put his hands in the dirt he buried Hedwig in and started to cry. _

_Harry wept for Hedwig for not being able to save her, just like he wasn't able to save cedric and suirus. Harries fist clamped together around the dirt, through back his head, and gave out a feral cry, lightning flashed as it struck the ground around harry the ground at harries knees rumbled, and shook the house. The residents in grimauld place ran outside to see who was screaming and the cause of the storm and the ground for shaking. What they saw when they reached the garden shocked and brought tears to there eyes. The ground around harry was burnt to a crisp with harry laying against Hedwig's tomb stone eyes blood shot from crying with rain pouring down on him._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry stood up and walked to his dresser, pulling out a black wife beater and a pair of faded blue jeans. As Harry made his way to the door he grabbed his boots and slipped them on and grabbed the handle, sparing one last look at Cissy and Bella. Harry stood outside the door closed his eyes and feathered away, appearing in a dark alley next to a free style fighting club. (A.N. think of Never Back Down) Harry walked outside the alley and into the building music blasting into his ears when the doors open.

Inside there were mats on the floor with fights going on in each, harry walked up to the large desk with a woman with honey blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, golden brown skin, with a pink top that just stopped under her breasts, and a short skirt that ended at her mid thigh. Harry approached her and took a pen beside the clipboard and listed his name. "Aren't you a little young for this kind've fighting little man and your blind, I think this might be a little to big for you" the woman gave harry a look that said _you are sooo gonna have your ass handed to you._ Harry looked into her eyes letting his eyes flare at her from behind the bandage, she let out a small gasp at harries glowing eyes, with a smirk harry turned away from her as she patted at her friend pointing at him her face pale as a ghost.

Harry found a couch and sat in it and put his hands behind his head and waited for his name to be called. After 30 minutes of waiting harry heard his name called and stood up rolling his shoulders with a satisfying crack. As harry made his way to the mats people looked and laugh when they saw he had on a cloth around his eyes. Harry took them in stride use to having people talk to him. Harry kicked off his boots an put them on the side of the mats and stripped off his shirt, the people behind harry gasped at his back, harry let a knowing smirk grown on his lips. On harries back and chest laid multiple burn and jagged scars from training with Illidan. Harry stepped into the light and more scars became visible and the spectators stopped laughing. Harries opponent was a tall, brown haired boy, his body littered with muscles, his grey eyes stared into harries sizing him up, his brown skin smooth and rippled when he moved his muscles.

Harry pulled on some red fingerless gloves and punched his fist to get the air out of them and felt them tightening around his hand. Harry nodded at the ref telling him he was ready, harry walked forward as did the other fighter "alright I want a good clean match, no eye gouging, no kicking below the waist, and no hitting behind the head, you guys understand?" Harry and the other fight nodded ref grins and put there gloves together. Harry heard the bell and the fighter rushed harry with a kick to the head, harry raised his arm and blocked it easily not noticing the punch coming to his stomach. Harry felt the fist connect and lurched forward slightly, and then he gave a round house kick to harries head.

Harry started to fall to the side till he threw his arm out and he caught him self. Harry sflipped him self back to his feet and got into a fight stance and spit the blood that was on his lip to the ground "that all you got, pretty boy?" The guys face turned red and charged harry again his fist pulled back; when he was in striking distance he threw his fist. To harry it was in slow motion as the fist came at him he reached up an caught it with his hand the fight looked at harry shocked. Harry just grinned and reared back and nailed the fighter in the face knocking him straight into the mats hearing his nose crack as his head bounced on the mat.

The club had gone silent the music had even stopped playing and harry looked at the ref "you gonna start counting or what, cause he's not gonna be getting up for a while". Harry started walking off the mats, knowing the fighter wasn't gonna be getting up an sat on the couch he has been sitting on all night, he laid his head back an waited for his next fighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW, im so peeps that it took me so long to update i got writers block like a bad rash that wouldn't go away an COMPLETELY forgot about this story PLEASE don't kill me. Also i know this chapter is short i just wanted to throw a update in there, but ill start updateing more now that i can concentrate so exepct a new one durin this or the next week, PIECE.


	10. Sorry folks

Sorry folks, but I'm officially abandoning this story, I don't really care for how it's going, didn't like the whole relationship setting, it did move a little to fast, and I keep getting a block. Sorry, but on a brighter note, I am going to write another story. As I write this I am brain storming and I have a fairly good idea of how I'm going to start it, sorry to the people who have been reading an have enjoyed this story, I may continue it when I get some new ideas, but for now it's hold/abandoned.


End file.
